Talk:Easter Eggs
Delete This article basically sounds like a proposal for a collection of trivia from the List of Flash pages, which is already covered on that page. Unless its scope of easter eggs is larger than what I am thinking, basically making this page a trivia page that complies trivia from other pages? But really I am not seeing much purpose to the article but I want to see what others think. - The Light6 (talk) 14:22, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :No argument has been put forth against this and it has been more than enough time. I'm giving the page three more days before I delete it to allow anyone to put forth any final viewpoints, whether it support for the article or support for deletion. - The Light6 (talk) 09:16, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I will help improve this page by adding easter eggs that are not found on other pages of this wiki. A lot of the easter eggs are found on other pages, but not all of them on the same page. I am adding to this page to make a comprehensive list of all types of easter eggs, all in one place. I don't think this page should be deleted because people who want to find the hidden features in Homestuck will look at this page and find all of the hidden easter eggs that they want to find out about. - MSPA (talk) (That's just the Username) 19:51, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Except all this stuff is covered by other pages, not to mention half the article is basically copy-pasted from an already existing page. And in any case this still means the initial argument stands; that this page is nothing more than trivia from other pages. Really the idea sounds like it could basically be replaced with a disambiguation page. - The Light6 (talk) 21:58, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Not all the stuff is covered by other pages, The second of the trickster codes, and the Hidden Snoop Doggs. It is true that a lot of the information is on other pages but if this page was deleted then you would have to go to all of the other pages to find the information in the other pages. It wasn't copied from one page, it was gathered from many pages like "Andrew Hussie", "Openbound", "Nicholas Cage", "Maplehoof", etc. Like I said, If someone wanted to find out about all of the Hidden Easter Eggs, it would take a lot more effort to visit all of these different pages to find certain lines of information rather than just see the list all at once. This Easter Eggs list would be a page worthy of keeping on this Wiki because it would be useful to a lot of users. - MSPA (talk) 01:59, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::Actually, I was thinking of adding the "watermarks" thing to the Ongoing gags page, and I suggested it a while ago without following through. Oops. Anyway, he was saying parts of the page were directly copied, not the whole thing. I do think this has use as a disambiguation at least, I'm just not sure how necessary it is to go into full detail on this page itself. 03:25, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah, not the whole thing is copypasted, but a large part (like the Trickster part) are. :::::That's why I said this page might just be better as a disambiguation; trickster mode is itself a long running easter egg, it already has its own article, it doesn't need to be duplicated here, all it really needs is: ::::::"Trickster Mode - A long running easter egg in many game pages in Homestuck." :::::It could be phrased differently but really going beyond that is unnecessary. And this can be repeated for the "Maplehoof and Darkcage" pages and the "ongoing gags" page covers almost all the others which can be included as a disambiguation. - The Light6 (talk) 06:39, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::For what it's worth, coming from someone who has introduced a lot of people to Homestuck, this page is really useful to, all in one stop, show them a lot of the fun, hidden things in the comic. I actually really appreciate having the page here. Even if it may have information existing in other places, having it all catalogued in one spot is nice. Thanks. ::::::Thissideup11 (talk) 20:24, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Images I have many images to add to this wiki page but when I try to upload it says I don't have permission to upload, so I would like if someone with access to upload would upload these photos so that I can use the search to add them to the wiki. These are external links to the images I want to use: http://goo.gl/Q623lh http://goo.gl/pRRRiK http://goo.gl/FZIqrY http://goo.gl/c7Z3it http://goo.gl/wdxmyy http://goo.gl/m4UFDK